The present invention generally relates to a vibration damping device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a torsional vibration damping device for use in automobile engines.
Various types of vibration dampers have been, and continue to be, used in motor vehicle applications for suppressing vibrations that occur in transmission systems. In particular, vibration damping or absorbing devices are commonly used to obviate the transfer of torsional vibrations from the crankshaft, typically produced by system resonance or misfiring, to the balance shaft of a motor vehicle transmission system. Such a damping device is intended to prevent the balance system from being overloaded by isolating the balance shaft from the torsional vibrations of the crankshaft. The transfer of a high load from the crankshaft to the balance shaft is undesirable as it is often the source of premature wear-out or failure of the chain, chain guides, or gears between the shafts.
While current vibration dampers are suitable for their intended use, there is a need for an improved vibration damper that prevents the torsional vibrations experienced in a motor vehicle crankshaft from being transferred to a motor vehicle balance system.
The present invention provides for an improved vibration damping device for suppressing the transfer of motor vehicle engine vibrations from a crankshaft of the engine to a balance system of the engine. The device is generally comprised of a bearing, a drive sprocket/gear, and a friction ring. The bearing is comprised of a plurality of bosses and is seated upon the crankshaft. The drive sprocket/gear is seated upon the bearing and generally includes a well disposed within the bearing and a plurality of bumpers disposed within the well. The drive sprocket/gear and the bearing are positioned in close contact with each other such that the bosses are seated within the well between the bumpers. The friction ring is positioned between the drive sprocket/gear and the bumpers. The transfer of engine vibrations from the bearing to the drive sprocket/gear and the balance shaft is minimized by the friction ring and the bumpers.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.